A typical atomizer includes a housing with a first end and an opposite second end. A mouthpiece is provided at the first end, and an air inlet is defined in the second end. During transportation or in use, the tobacco liquid may leak from the air inlet, rendering unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.